1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cylinders, and more particularly, to rotating air cylinders.
2. Description of Related Art
Many rotating air cylinders have single master cylinders. The master cylinder may include a cylinder block defining a receiving chamber, a piston and a cylinder shaft. The cylinder block may define openings at opposite ends communicating with the receiving chamber. The piston may be movably received in the receiving chamber, a first end of the cylinder shaft may be fixed to the piston, and a second end of the cylinder shaft may extend out of the cylinder body via one opening. A pressing rod is positioned in the second end of the cylinder shaft to clamp or transfer materials. The pressing rod is driven to rotate and move linearly at the same time. The rotating radius and the linear movement distance of the pressing rod is long. The volume of the cylinder may be relatively large, and a significant amount of space may be needed to enable the cylinder to work.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.